


Rushing to her aid

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Trimberly Week 2019 [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Trimberly Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Kimberly senses Trini's distress and rushes to her aidDay 2: Angst





	Rushing to her aid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone did you think you were going to have a Trimberly week without me, you wish. Anyway I hope you enjoy this while I put something together for tomorrow.

**Rushing to her aid**

Kimberly shot up in her bed, she felt Trini in distress. She used her speed to dress and ran out of her house towards Trini.

Trini was pushed up against the wall, being held by the neck by Rita Repulsa. Rita licked her, and she felt tears begin to build. “Oh, what’s wrong little Yellow, you going to cry.” Then the bedroom window shattered, and Trini looked to see Kimberly standing there.

Rita turned around and let Trini fall to the ground and Kimberly fumed with anger. “You’re going to pay for that,” Kimberly said.

Then Rita shot out a green flame, engulfing Kimberly, “NOOOO,” Trini wailed, then the flames turned to pink as Kimberly emerged in her Ranger armor. Then Kimberly grabbed Rita and threw her out the window and ran after the green bitch.

Trini sat there scared out of her mind, then her mother and father came in. “Trini what happened?” June asked.

Trini didn’t answer as she got up, and her drive to protect her family caused her to morph into her ranger armor. “Mom, Dad, go to the twin’s room and stay there, and don’t come out until I come back.” Trini didn’t wait for an answer as she ran towards the fight.

Kimberly was punched across the forest by Rita. “You’re nothing, you’re just children,” Rita said.

“We’re more than that” a voice said, and Rita was punched across the forest, and she hit a tree and Kim looked to see Trini in her armor.

Kimberly ran up to Trini and embraced her, “Are you okay, Trini?” she asked as their visors came down, so they could see each other’s faces.

“I’m fine Kim,” Trini said and the two kissed.

“We’ll talk about this later, right now we have some ass to kick,” Kimberly said, and Trini nodded.

Rita stumbled as she got up, “Maybe these should help even the odds,” Rita said, and she summoned her Putties.

“Trini, Kim” Jason said running up to them along with Zack, and Billy, all in their armor.

The five worked together as a team to take down the Putties. Then their power weapons appeared in their hands. _“Rangers combine your weapons,”_ Zordon’s voice said in their heads.

They then formed the power blaster and fired, sending Rita into space.

“Did we just send her into space?” Billy asked, and everyone laughed in celebration.

**A month later…**

Kimberly woke up to a knocking at her window, she saw that it was Trini and she let her in. She was carrying a duffel bag with her. She then looked at Trini and saw how red her eyes were.

Kimberly embraced her and asked, “What happened?” in a whisper.

“She kicked me out, she said that I was a danger to the twins, and said you weren’t good for me,” Trini said as she sobbed into Kim’s neck. The two sat down on the floor against the side of the bed, Kimberly held Trini in her arms and placed kisses along her forehead. Trini then looked at her and kissed her lips. Kimberly tasted Trini’s tears as they kissed.

Kimberly’s hand cupped Trini’s cheek as they stopped to breathe. “I’m here for you Trini, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Trini said.

Then there was a knock on the door and Amy Jo Hart entered to see Kimberly holding Trini.

She immediately sat down and asked, “What happened Trini?”

“My parents kicked me out,” Trini said.

“Oh, honey,” Amy Jo said as she ran her fingers through Trini’s hair. “Don’t worry, you have a home with us.”

“Thank you,” Trini said, and Amy Jo smiled, and Trini returned it as best she could. Amy Jo left the room, so Trini could get ready for bed. Kimberly held her arms out for Trini as she got into bed. Trini lay her head on Kimberly’s chest and felt her arms encircle her in a protective hold.

“I won’t abandon you, ever,” Kim whispered into Trini’s ear, “I love you Trini.”

“I love you too.”

Kimberly kissed Trini’s forehead before the two of them went to sleep in each other’s arms.

Trini then woke up screaming, “Trini, it’s okay it was just a dream,” Kimberly said as she sat up beside her.

Trini was crying when she turned to look at Kimberly. She kissed Trini’s tears away and held her. Trini was trembling in Kimberly’s arms, “I’m here,” she whispered into Trini’s ear, “I’m here.”


End file.
